Trading It All For One Thing
by Nora x 13
Summary: Harry has finally killed Voldomort. Draco, and Harry and falling for Hermione. Hermione is falling for the Head boy. When Hermione gets kidnapped who comes to her rescue.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Famous Harry Potter

A/N: Hey! Everyone how are you? I'm back in action and I got a new idea for my story. I hope you guys like it as you have the other one. Well its another Draco / Hermione love story but its got a twist to it with some action. Well the title to this one is... Trading it all for one thing. Review please.

Chapter 1 Famous Harry Potter

Harry isn't feeling up to going to school this year even though he must. You would think the more fame a person got the more they'd love it. Well Harry didn't. He had finally killed the enemy (Voldomort). Around the time last year towards the end and all threw the summer he has been getting letters asking if new papers could get interviews on how it happened and its like a celebrity only in the magic world crossed over into the muggle world. He just doesn't want to have to deal with it at school where he'll try and have a normal school year. He knows its not going to happen.

Ron's House

Hermione had just arrived there. Harry and Hermione always stay at the Weasly's a week before school starts because it is the only house in the wizard world so they could get their school books. Now all they had to do was go pick up Harry from his Uncle's house in the Invisible car.

"Ron... Harry isn't going to have fun this year. It's our last year so we are going to have to try and make this whole Voldomort thing work. We can't let the pictures and filming they are going to be doing around Hogwarts get to us and..." Hermione had this whole speech for Ron planned out to get the point across but Ron just turned on the music and blasted it so he couldn't here. "RON! RON ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!!"

"YEP I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU NO WORRYS" Ron screamed to make it sound like he was listening. Hermione turned the music down.

"Ron I'm serious it's a big problem we aren't ready to handle." Hermione said.

"Well tell Harry because we are here." Ron pulled up into the Private drive 4 parking spot. They didn't know when Harry's uncle was going to be back so they stole his parking spot just in case he did come back just to piss him off. Hermione and Ron got out of the car and Ron went to open the trunk for Harry's stuff. While Hermione Went up to the door to get Harry. She knocked on the door and Ugly, Disgusting, fat boy answered the door.

"Who are you?" Dudley said shoving a piece of cake into his mouth which Hermione made a disgusted face towards him.

"I'm here for Harry could I speak to him please!" Hermione tried to say without a snotty tone in her voice.

"Are you another reporter to talk to him? Because if you are..."

"Don't worry I'm just a friend from school... but could you please not eat like that in front of me its really gross" Hermione said while pointing to the cake.

"Yea Dudley stop eating maybe you'll lose some pounds your packing on" Harry said walking past him and giving Hermione a hug. "Hi, Hermione. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too... where's you stuff we're ready to go" Hermione said waving to Ron to come help.

"It's upstairs"

"Alright we'll send music boy upstairs tog e tit I'll be in the car" Hermione turning back as the 2 boys rushed up the stairs.

"Hermony" Dudley said trying to say her name correctly.

"It's Hermione and what do you want?" Hermione said turning around.

"Want to come over sometime I think it'd be cool you know me and you hanging out" Dudley said giving her a smile and a wink. Hermione just walked up to him and said in an annoyed voice.

"Dudley first of all I would never date you. Remember last year I said the SAME thing. Now remember what I also said last year that maybe if you lost A LOT of weight and if you weren't such a prick to your cousin Harry AND if you weren't a disgusting human being who doesn't take showers and had manors I just might consider you now until all that changes you have no chance with me or with probably anyone around here." Hermione said turning around and walking to the car while Harry and Ron came outside with loads of stuff. Ron and Hermione got into the car while Harry ran back into the house.

"SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR I HOPE YOU WONT MISS ME MUCH AND DON'T BOTHER PICKING ME UP A THE STATION NEXT YEAR AUNT PETUNIA I HAVE A RIDE YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I EVEN COME BACKKKKK" Harry screamed threw the house.

"Don't scream like that you'll upset mum" Dudley said to Harry.

"Like I care I'm outta here" Harry ran out the door and Ron flew off in the invisible car. Hermione had fallen asleep while the 2 guys talked.

"So when are we going off to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow I hope if not then maybe the next day I know for sure its one of those two" Ron said "So how was your summer. I hope people, didn't bother you too much"

"They didn't but I'm afraid its going to get much worse"

"Yeah you should of heard motor mouth back there talking to me about it I had to blast music just to turn her off" Harry laughed. They had arrived at 'The Burrow'. They all went straight to bed it was a long day of driving and they were all just tired from traveling.

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter. I'll try and post another one tomorrow but please review this. The reviews mean a lot to me. Check out my Friend's stories too her penname is sugar n spice and some numbers she'll be in one of my reviews later on because she loves me. But please review.

Love Nora


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: ha-ha I feel special. 3 reviews thanks to Andii, Liz, and Cedechan. Thanks you guys. Well here is chapter two I hope it's longer than the other one I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Well keep the Reviews up.

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

The next morning Hermione woke up in Ginny's room in her spare bed for when Hermione came to visit Ron and she couldn't sleep in his room obviously so why not the little sister that Hermione loves.

"Good morning Hermione" Ginny said coming into the room.

"Hey Gin. What time is it by the way?" Hermione asked putting her hand on her head because she got a black out form sitting up to quick.

"About 8:30" Ginny said. Hermione just laid back down into her pillow to go back to sleep but Fred and George walk in.

"Good morning all... now breakfast is being served so either you both get down their now before we eat your foot... or we could do it the fun way and but Hermione into an electric shock to get her up" Hermione hopped out of bed.

"I'm up... I'm up" Hermione got up and didn't realize what she was wearing and Fred and George just stand there checking Hermione out. "What?" Hermione looks down and sees she's in black lace boy shorts and a black tank top. "Oh yeah well... I should put pants on shouldn't I" Hermione said embarrassed Fred and George left with Ginny while Hermione followed almost 30 seconds later. "Smells good Mrs. Weasly"

"Why thank you dear. It is what muggles would call pancooks pancases" She tried pronouncing.

"Pancakes?" Harry suggested.

"Yes those thank you dear"

"So when do we head off to Diagon alley?" Hermione asked

"Later today we have to get your children your books and some new robes. Your father just got a nice raise and we are allowed to buy better things for you children now" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Oh alright so I'll go take my shower and I'll meet you all down here lets say 12 O'clock? Does that sound okay?" Hermione said looking at everyone. They all started laughing. "What?"

"We are all leaving in about an hour Hermione" Ron said.

"What? Don't you all have to get ready?" she asked concerned.

"We are ready we woke up at 6 this morning you just got a late start" Fred and George said in unison.

"Okay well I'm not having breakfast I'm going to get ready see yea in about an hour" Hermione said running up the stairs and into the shower. An hour later she comes down the stairs in black pants with a black shirt with white writing on it with REVIS written across it. All the guys were staring at her. "What?" she asked

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" they all said in a jumble. They all flew their way to Diagon Alley and of coarse the first place to stop was the book store. They all went off to look in separate spots to cover more ground and just grab a bunch of the same books since they were all taking the same classes well at least Harry Hermione and Ron were. Hermione went to look for books in the back.

"Hi there, may I ask you your name and what house you are in for school because I was wondering maybe me and you could get together at Hogwarts sometime during the year?" a tall blonde haired boy said to Hermione behind her. She turned around and was stunned by who she saw. Draco Malfoy.

"That was funny Malfoy. Next time lets try this approach because we all know its normal 'hey mudblood how about you go kick to the curb because you're a piece of trash' doesn't that sound about right or do you have bet with one of your friends that I'll actually answer to that pathetic attempt at asking me out?" Hermione said.

"Granger?" Draco looked at her confused

"Yes who else would it be" She looked at him. How could he not recognize her?

"Wow... you look different" Draco said stepping back and checking her out not believe it was the same girl a year ago still had frizzy bushy hair and was ugly as heck. Now she looked like she knew how to take care of herself. Draco had to admit even though she was a mudblood she looked good.

"Is that good?" She asks.

"Very"

"Well Thank You Malfoy glad to see you've actually managed to give a girl a compliment even though you hate her" Hermione said walking away down the stairs.

"Granger!" Draco yelled after her

"What Malfoy?" she said turning around tilting her head. Malfoy stared for a moment before Hermione rolled her eyes and started to walk away again.

"No Granger come here!" Draco said.

"What do want Malfoy?" Hermione said trying to keep her voice down.

"Oh nothing just wanted to tell you... I'm going to make your year a living hell" Draco whispered in her ear which made Hermione slap him across the face. "Bloody hell, what was that for"

"Oh I don't know maybe when someone's trying to make my life a living hell and tells me to my face about I just couldn't control my palm flying up to smack your face. I hope it leaves a mark. Bastard." Hermione said.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Granger just because you got hot does not give you the right to be a bitch and do not even think of calling me a bastard again because I'm Pure and your filth" Draco said walking past him rubbing his face because it really hurt.

"Well then I guess bastard fits just right to go in the dictionary for definition of Draco Malfoy" She said smiling walking past him down the stairs to go find Harry and Ron.

"I'll get you this year Granger don't worry" Draco whispers to himself.

Hermione found Ginny with Ron and Harry they all had the books and they all purchased their own and then went off too the robes shop. The whole day made everyone tired and not wanting to do anymore shopping. So many reporters were taking pictures of Harry and everyone was just sick of what was going on they just went home and decided they'll come back in a day or 2 to get the rest of what they needed. Ginny and Hermione went off to their room to talk.

"So I herd you with Malfoy. He complimented you and asked you out. LUCKY!" Ginny said.

"One he asked me out because he didn't recognize me. Two he's not looking bad himself I must say. It was weird though he was all not Malfoy." Hermione said lying back onto her bed.

"Well if we know guys like I think we do they get all weird around girls you know. But yeah it is weird because it's Malfoy the guy who has screwed most likely every girl in school except girls form Gryffindor well one or two here or there" Ginny said

"Do I look that different form last year?" Hermione asked

"Well yeah... you slimmer you're more toned out. Your hair is like perfect. You're so pretty Hermione I don't think Ron knew it was you when he saw you. Didn't you say Dudley hit on you again" Ginny pointed out.

"Ew yeah he did it was so gross he was stuffing his face with cake I wanted to be like. It's a diet GET ON ONE. And thank you Ginny" Harry and Ron came in wondering what the girls were up to they all decided to play cards because they had nothing better to do. They all started playing Jeff. It's originally called Asshole but since at Hogwarts you want to play cards and teachers are basically watching every word you saw you can't really swear so they decided to name it after a kid that transferred who was an asshole Jeff. (Don't ask just go with it).

"Oh whose president!" Ron said.

"Oh crap I'm Jeff I hate you Ron Weasly!!" Hermione said throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm vice pres." Harry said. Hermione glared in an evil pretend glare.

"Yes well all this is going to change I will be president like always!" Hermione said.

"Keep thinking that princess" Ron patted her head.

"I cant believe school starts so soon. The summer went buy to fast." Ginny said.

"That's because you were occupied with something. I had to sit in my room the whole time doing absolutely nothing but go down for meals every now and again" Harry said.

"Good thing we are finding our own place after school ends am I right Harry" Ron said elbowing his side.

"Yes, thank god"

"So this place of yours I'm going to have my own room for when I vist you guys right" Hermione said.

"Yeah the couch" Ron said.

"Or my bed" Harry said. Hermione looked at him shocked. "What? Just a suggestion" he said.

"Keep it in your pants." Ron said. Hermione was even more appaled by that statement.

"Well m going to get my rest so I don't have to wake up early like I did today so I can go and finish my shopping tomorrow..." Hermione got up and started to walk towards her bed in the far corner. "Oh and try not to be to noisy"

"We'll leave let you two beauty queens get your rest" Ron said bowing as he walked towards the door. Harry went to go tuck Hermione into bed.

"See you later outside around 2 in the morning? Please try and make it I'll understand if you don't" Harry whispered into her ear and then walked away without looking back. Hermione's reaction was just sitting there and staring at the door Harry had just walked threw to leave. She whispered "I'll be there" She drifted to sleep and set her watch to 1:30.

A/N: Well there's the second chapter. It would have gone on longer but im tired and I wanna go to sleep so PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna know how you guys like the story. Yes well tell me any ideas you have. REVIEW.

Love nora


	3. Sunrise

A/N : Kimie thanks for pointing to food thing out yes in the last chapter it said foot instead of food so I might have to change that later ha-ha well here's chapter three.

Chapter 3 Sunrise

(BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEPP) Hermione got up out of bed went into the bathroom to just to make sure she looked alright. She tried to make her way down the stairs. Could you imagine how hard it is. Every time she took another step d2I'm going outside I couldn't sleep" Hermione said almost falling backwards she lost her balance on the stairs and tripped a few steps.

"SHHHHHHHH! That will wake someone up Hermione!" Fred said.

"Sorry, but it looks like I'm at the bottom no more noise to be made" Hermione said turning around and starting to walk towards the door before she trips over a load of pans.

"Hermione, Stop." Fred a" Fred said

"Yeah you plan on putting rubber spiders in Ron's bed. We've got plenty" George said holding one up in mid air.

"Shhhh... you'll wake someone up" Hermione whispered.

"You kidding we are the lightest sleepers in the house. We were barely woken up by the racket you were making" George said.

"What are you doing by the way" Fred asked.

"I'm going outside I couldn't sleep" Hermione said almost falling backwards she lost her balance on the stairs and tripped a few steps.

"SHHHHHHHH! That will wake someone up Hermione!" Fred said.

"Sorry, but it looks like I'm at the bottom no more noise to be made" Hermione said turning around and starting to walk towards the door before she trips over a load of pans.

"Hermione, Stop." Fred and George said at the same time in a low whisper.

"Sorry I'm at the door now I'll see you two in the morning okay night." Hermione opens it and the door makes the loudest cracking noise ever. "Why do I only notice these things at night"

"Because you're concentrating on other things when you're walking out the door instead of trying to be quiet" Harry said standing beside the door when it opened.

"Did you have a tough time getting down here too?" Hermione asked

"Not as bad as it sounded for you though" Harry laughed.

"Shut up it's hard getting down those stairs and walking threw the kitchen" Hermione said.

"Yeah but did you hear me when I did it" Harry said starting to walk down the driveway a little bit.

"No"

"My point exactly" Harry said as he sad down on a blanket. "I love coming out here at night."

"It's beautiful" Hermione says snuggling up in a little ball in her hoodie

"Cold?" Harry asks.

"Just a little I'm fine." She says

"Schools coming soon.. Are you excited?" Harry asks.

"Kind of Being Head Girl kind of takes a toll on you. You can't exactly be around your friends as much as you want" She says looking at Harry.

"It'll be okay I mean its not like we aren't going to see each other outside of school and I right" Harry said.

"Yeah, but who is head boy?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know didn't they tell you in your letter when they told you, you were Head girl?" Harry said.

"Nope, but if its Malfoy I am defiantly not going to have a good year"

"Don't worry we can handle him we always have and just think at the end of this year we never have to deal with him for a long time. You know unless we have to work with him but I highly doubt that he'll probably join his father in Azkaban or something" Harry said.

"We should play some kind of trick on him this year. One where we get in butt naked and he's standing in the middle of the great Hall in front of everyone." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah well I think that's to much work maybe we'll just dye his hair black" Harry said.

"That'd be great" Hermione said. "Harry... Why did you want me to come out here tonight me knowing you. You don't just randomly have someone join you out here to look at the stars"

"Well... I like you. Why not look at the stars with someone you like right?" Harry said.

"Oh... okay. So why does all of a sudden everyone notice how I look?" Hermione said.

"What do you mean? I never said I liked you for your looks. I mean you are really attractive but I like you for your general concern for everyone. I just started noticing now how much of a really great person you are and it only took me what 6 years to figure it out." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. No the reason I thought it was because today Malfoy surprisingly enough asked me out... but lets remember he didn't recognize me. He just said I looked a lot better this year and I didn't really know why until Ginny pointed it out to me earlier" Hermione said.

"Yea... so Malfoy asked you out?" Harry said and started laughing.

"Shut up... Yeah he did and he did it so weird too he's like hey little lady I'm like o wow is that how he gets the girls? It was so bad" Hermione said. Harry started laughing hysterically.

"So... How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was good since I spend all my time at school during the year I really don't have any friends at home so I usually spend most of my summer at Ron's I'm like family here and its scaring me" They both laughed. They both saw a tint of pink in the sky. "The suns rising"

"We should get inside everyone's going to start waking up soon" Harry said as they both stood up and pulled the blanket off the ground and walked towards the burrow. Ron was outside.

"And what are you two doing out here this early in the morning" Ron said.

"We couldn't sleep" Hermione said to cover.

"Yeah so we found each other out here." Harry said.

"Sure mate... I believe you" Ron winked. They all walked inside. "Don't worry Fred and George woke me up they made so much noise this morning on the stairs it sounded like a stamped and like banging pans. Hermione blushed.

"Ron that was me" Hermione said.

"Next time try and NOT go outside at night" Ron said. "It would help you know with the people and sleeping."

"Sorry" Hermione said. "So whose coming with me to Diagon Alley today?"

"I will" Ginny, Harry, and Ron said at the same time.

"Alright. When do you want to leave?"

"In a couple hours. I mean it is only like 6:30 in the morning" Ginny said.

"Well I'm going back to bed see if can get some sleep wake me up and hour before you guys want to leave" Hermione said.

"Me too" Harry said and walked with Hermione up the stairs. They both went to their rooms. Hermione sat up in her bed for a little while and eventually fell asleep. Hermione fell into a deep sleep. She started dreaming.

_"Dance with me?" a tall guy had asked her .Hermione smiled. "Yes" she answered._

_"You look beautiful tonight... just like every night" Hermione couldn't make out who it was in her dream. All of a sudden the room went dark. Hermione felt someone take her and she was struggling. She couldn't get out of this lock. She was thrown on a cold dirty floor._

_"What's going on what's happening?" She asked frantically_

_"You'll see soon enough" a cold dark voice said to her then left the room and slammed the door which was then bolted shut the only light Hermione got was the moonlight._

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE!!! GET UP!!" Ginny said coming running into the room.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Oh nothing just wanted to scare you get up we are leaving soon!" Ginny said.

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione got out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She was wondering what kind of dream that was and who were the people in it besides her...

* * *

A/N: alright there's chapter 3 I hope you like. I want to thank all my reviewers I know they are awesome.

Sugar n spice 522: lizzie I remembered the numbers he he well i'm not a weirdo I just like tow rite when I have the idea going lol well you ill go read your chapter now.

Kimie - I love you hunny it'll all be okay sometime soon.. Thanks for reading I love you.

Bride of Malfoy – well thank you I'm glad you like it so far I think this story is going to be a good one.

Thanks you guys your awesome now I need more reviewers... PLEASE REVIEW I beg of you it makes me feel special and makes me want to write more.

Chapter 4 – lets see what happens shall we....


	4. Head Boy

A/N: well my reviews are still form the same people I want more ideas of how people like my story. Or if they don't if you don't then just don't review but you know how it goes down alright. Here's where I'm getting at. I'm looking for a beta. Someone to look over my chapters tell me to add stuff into where I need to and maybe change and Idea about something I just am looking for a beta anyone of my reviewers want to be it that I do not know in real life. Kim, Andii, and Liz just no. I want someone I don't know who might have something different they want added into the story. Just Review and give me your direct Email. Thank you and here's Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4 Head Boy

Harry and Ron were at the kitchen table having Breakfast with no one else around and Harry decided to tell Ron what actually went on last night.

"Yeah I actually told Hermione to meet me out there last night" Harry said.

"Oh becoming the stud man... wait what's going on are you two like together now? Or are you guys just going to be friends for right now?" Ron was asking all excitedly.

"Actually mate I honestly don't know. I didn't ask her out. I just told her how I felt. We didn't really talk about it. We just like enjoyed each others company" Harry said. Harry and Ron got silent as Ginny and Hermione walked down the stairs asking the boys "Ready?"

"Yep" They all got up to the fireplace and one by one took the flew powder to get to Diagon alley. Once they got there Hermione and Ginny were complaining that they were hungry. So they stopped by one of the stores to buy an Apple spice Muffin.

"Mmmmm...." Hermione 'said'. Hermione was walking backwards while talking to Harry and Ron. She bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going... Granger. Well wouldn't expect you running into people you know it's rude." Malfoy said.

"You're rude you ferret" Harry said.

"Wouldn't say much about you either" Draco assumed.

"Draco... Question. Why are you here for the SECOND day in a row?" Hermione said shoving a piece of the muffin into her mouth.

"Well it could be I just want to see you or your ass again... or I could actually be here to pick up something I ordered yesterday and ran into some friends and decided to stay a little while. Which do you think?" Draco said.

"Well I don't know you were pretty fond of my ass yesterday why wouldn't you want to see it?" Hermione said walking right past Draco. The rest follow 'What just happened Hermione? That wasn't you. You usually only act like that when you want to impress someone you hate! Well that does make sense' Hermione's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hermione what was that?" Ron said. "That was awesome". Harry and Ginny were nodding there heads agreeing.

"Well, I just learned over the years how to get back at Malfoy where he couldn't say anything back and I could just walk away and get a whole crap load of confidence" Hermione said shoving another piece of the muffin in her mouth.

"Next time I'll just punch him in the face for you" Harry said.

"Me too!" Ron said eagerly to get back at his old time enemy since the first year at Hogwarts.

"Alright so what else do we need, Ron do you have a wand that works?" Ginny asked because over the summer Ron had broken his wand for the third time in his life.

"Yes, they said if I break another one I'm going to have to start learning magic without a wand. They say it's twice as hard so I'm being careful" Ron said pulling it out and looking at it. "I quiet like this one though"

"Put it away before you drop it and break it" Hermione said laughing.

"Alright we all need to get on more book here I'll go looking for it and I'll meet you guys...?" Harry said.

"The robes store." Ginny suggested.

"Alright see you guys soon" Harry said walking into the books store. The group walked down the rode laughing and enjoying themselves and Draco follows Harry into the book store. Harry walks around for a little bit to see if he could find a book.

"This what your looking for Potter?" Draco says holding up the book he actually is looking for.

"Yes, actually I am. Could you tell me where you found them?" Harry said in a fet-up tone of voice.

"Oh well don't sound so excited to be within the presence of me" Draco said handing over the book in his hand. "Don't worry Potter I'm not here to push your buttons but could you tell me what happened to Hermione over the summer? I mean you have to admit her attitude and looks have changed a lot. I kind of like it"

"You want to know about her go to her and talk to her but don't expect much because you're still a ferret to all of us" Harry said finding the books and taking and walking to the cashier.

"Potter, Could we just forget that ferret thing ever happened in the fourth year?" Draco said trying to bargain something.

"Yeah right you think you're going to get away with calling Hermione Mudblood, Ron Weasel, and just being a dick towards all of us in general. Yeah I'm going to cut you a break and stop calling you Ferret boy. Good luck with that though" Harry took the bag full of books and walk towards the door. Draco grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't touch me"

"Or what your going to curse me" Draco said laughing about what Harry just said.

"Not exactly" Harry dropped everything he was carrying and punched Draco in the face. "Leave me and my friends alone. Your fathers in Azkaban you have no power over me you actually never did. Bye Malfoy" Harry said. Draco got back up and took Harry by the hair pulled him and around and punched him right back.

"I won't ever leave you alone Potter"

"Throwing threats now are we." At this point people were holding the two boys back form each other. Harry shook himself loose from the people picked up his stuff and left. He found Hermione in the shop.

"HARRY! What happened?!?!" Hermione said looking at his face.

"Nothing I just ran into Malfoy" Harry said touching his eye.

"He actually hit you...?" Hermione said.

"I hit him first. He touched me I was frustrated with him already." Harry said.

"Mate what happened to you run into a wall?" Ron said coming up behind Hermione.

"Not exactly"

"He punched Malfoy and apparently he hit him back." Hermione said.

"Nice one I wish I was there to have helped you!" Ron said.

"Don't be stupid Ron" Ginny said coming up to check Harry's eye.

"We should go home. We've got school tomorrow. So we should get your eye to look as best as it can we have tog et ice one it maybe even some meat." Hermione said rushing him out of the store and finding the nearest fire place to floo back. Once they were back Hermione went straight to the fridge and got him ice. Harry decided to go up to Ron's room to sleep awhile rest his face on the ice pack. A little while passed and then Hermione came to visit and see how he was doing.

"So what actually happened between you and Draco?" Hermione said.

"He wouldn't leave me alone" Harry stated getting angry.

"Sorry I asked" Hermione got up to leave.

"No don't leave Hermione" Harry got up and blocked her way out.

"Well you don't really seem like talking to anyone right now. So I'll just leave you alone." Hermione said walking around him.

"I would rather you here than anyone else or no one at all" Harry said and then giving her a hug.

"Okay... then I just won't mention _him_" Hermione said. It was getting dark out now and they were both tired so they both were talking lying together in the same bed. They didn't notice till the next morning when they woke up. There was a note at the end of the bed. _Harry Potter_.

"Harry get up." Hermione shook Harry to get up. It was really early earlier than when the Weaslys all woke up.

"What?" Harry said.

"What's that?" Hermione said pointing to the letter.

"I don't know lets read it shall we?" Harry went and picked it up. He opened it and Hermione got behind him to read it with him. In cryptic writing it said:

**_This isn't over yet Potter!_**

"Woahh... I think you really ticked off Draco yesterday" Hermione said.

"No... this isn't how Draco would go about doing something. This isn't from him. It doesn't have the Malfoy seal. Draco would just bring it up to your face no any warning in advance. This isn't Draco's letter" Harry said.

"Well then who is it? You don't piss off that many people that I know of. You're a pretty nice guy." Hermione said.

"It's probably some prank someone's trying to pull thinking that like I don't know Voldomort might come back." Harry said just tucked away the note. "So you came to wake me up this morning. How nice of you."

"Actually I fell asleep with you in your bed" Hermione said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"Morning love birds" Ron said getting up.

"Morning" They both said.

"Aww... aren't you two the cutest thing I've seen in such a long time" Ron said trying to make everything awkward.

"Yeah right Ron. Well we should finish packing and start getting ready so we don't miss the train like we do almost every year" Hermione said. Hermione got out of Harry's bed fixed herself then walked out of the room to go take a shower.

"What happened last night mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing we just fell asleep" Harry said flinching because his eye hurt.

"Nice shiner you got there" Ron pointed out.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well"

After everyone was ready and packed they all headed off the station and Platform 9 & ¾. Hermione and Harry locked hands the whole time they were there. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all found one empty cabin t settle in. They were all enjoying the ride till a certain blonde silver eyed boy entered they're cabin.

"How's the golden trio doing today? How's your eye potter?" Draco said.

"Just take you are your mates to a different cabin" Ron said.

"What are you going to do? Punch me like you mate Harry did? Sorry I think I'll stay here. Hermione do you know who your going to be sharing a dorm with this year? I know I don't think you will particularly like it very much." Draco said.

"As long as it's not you I think I'll survive" Hermione said.

"Oh no. It's not me. I'm not worthy of sharing a perfectly nice dorm with you. My buddy here Blade does." Draco said shoving this tall dark and hansom guy into the room. Hermione frowned but at the same time she was relieved.

"Nice to meet my room mate never met you before heard a whole lot about you." Blade said trying to be as nice a person as he was.

"Nice to meet you too. Whatever Ferret boy told you about me isn't true" Hermione said.

"You sure?" He said.

"Positive... I'm sorry if this comes off rude but can you please leave you seem like a perfectly harmless person besides your Friend Malfoy over there." Hermione said standing up and pushing them both out the door.

"No need for attitude Granger... Didn't Potter tell you I liked it" Malfoy said leaning close into her face and he said in almost a whisper.

"Didn't he tell you...? I _don't_ like you" Hermione said shoving Draco back one more time and slamming the cabin door shut.

* * *

A/N: Wow. 6 pages thanks to the people reviewing I'm changing to Summary I think that's why I'm not getting as much reviewers as I should but you never know. Well a special thanks too.

Kimie – thanks I'm glad you think it's cute. I think your cute. Ha-ha I love you girly.

Sugar n spice 522 – Don't worry about my reviewer worry about yours and don't worry you have plenty and plus I'm promoting you I think. Well I love you keep reviewing you're the only one who reviews all the chapters.

Anyone else who wants a shout out you got to Review. Anyways like I said a the Top i'm also looking for a Beta reader. Thanks lots of love.

Nora


	5. Who get's her?

A/N: Hey Reviewers. Alright here's what's going down. I started School Tuesday as many of my Reviewers know because they are at my school. Well I'll be updating my story from here on out every weekend. Here's Chapter 5. Let's see what Blade and Hermione talk about in their new dorm.

Update – Chapter 4 Draco introduced the new Head boy to Hermione. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Sounds wonderful right. He's from Slytherin. Harry and Draco got into a brawl. Harry got a threatening letter. Hermione and Harry end up sleeping in the same bed. Draco starts to feel for Hermione.

Chapter 5 Who gets her?

Hermione and Ginny were walking up to the entrance to the school. While Harry and Ron followed behind them. A few steps away from them were Blade and Draco.

"So, Draco. That Hermione girl seems nice. I think I'll like her." Blade says.

"Oh right Hermione liking a Slytherin I think I made it pretty clear to her NO Slytherin wants anything to do with her and she accepts that." Draco says.

"Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Blade asks.

"It's just the way life is around here..." Draco said trailing off. Looking up at the Gryffindor princess of the golden trio. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She wasn't the same and Draco liked it. Hermione turned around to glace to see who was behind her she caught Dracos glance. She smiled and so did he. He was glad to know she didn't have pure hatred for him.

"Well I think I'm going to change that. I'm going to get a date with her." Bade says and Dracos heart just drops to the floor. Did he actually feel for Hermione? The one who he had tormented all these years? Just to make it better a new friend of his wants her too.

As they entered the Great Hall They all sat at their tables' to a wait for the first years to be sorted. Hermione couldn't help but notice Blade and Draco staring at her. She just smiled. Draco smiled as sweetly as she did back. Blade smiled too but in a cocky sort of way.

"Now I'd like to make an announcement to who our Head for this year will be and after I call their names could they make it to the front. Thank you. Alright For this years head boy it is Blade Valmarksinton; also Head Girl is Hermione Granger. Give these two a round of applause for making it this far." Dumbledore had said. Hermione and Blade both stood up at the same time and walked towards the front of the Great Hall. As they both make it to the front Dumbledore sends them to wait at the end of the table.

"So... Hermione. You excited about this year?" Blade says while they wait.

"For the most part how about you?"

"I think this year is going to be fun. I mean I get to spend most of my time with you right?"

"Oh yeah spending time with Hermione it's always a favorite pass time of EVERYONE'S" Hermione said they both giggled.

"Alright you two follow me" Dumbledore said. Dumbledore led then threw corridor up flights of stair ways. Dumbledore had led them to their new dorm. "Now do you want a certain password or shall I assign you one?"

"Well... What do you think Hermione?"

"I think it should be... New start" Hermione said.

"I like it. We'll take that if that's alright?"

"Very well... New password... New start." Dumbledore said into the portrait. It swung open. "Here's your new dorm tell me if you have any problems. I'll leave you two to explore what the school has provided you" As he said closing the door behind him.

"Wow. For just two people this place is pretty nice." Blade said.

"It's really big. Lets check out the rooms." Hermione grabs Blades hand and ran up the straits that lead to two different rooms.

"Holy CRAP" Hermione squeaked.

"Now that's nice."

"I think its just a regular dorm but only for two people."

"Choose one..." Blade said.

"Well I just THINK they already did for us I'm the red and gold room." Hermione said. "With the read and gold bathroom."

"I think your right." They both laughed. "So... what do you want to do? Go back down to the Great Hall... or stay here" Blade suggested.

"I actually would like to stay here but if you want to go don't let me stop you." Hermione said plopping down on her bed.

"Nah.. I want to spend time with you. Get to know the bookworm I've heard about all this time" Blade said. Hermione pulled him down to sit next to her.

"I'm not that much of a bookworm anymore I've read to many, too many times. You kind of memorize them by now." Hermione said.

"Ah but you WERE a book worm."

"So..."

"I don't know..."

"Well you're not going to get to know me that well. I'm going to go to bed because I'm tired ill see you in the morning." She stood up and started walking up the stairs blade following her.

"Hermione" Blade said.

"Yeah" She turned around and Blade looked at her and drew close to her face and gently kissed her. "Goodnight" Hermione stood there as Blade walked away kind of confused. Then went to bed.

The next morning

Hermione got up and got ready. She headed down to the Great Hall. She sees Harry wave her over to come join their group. Once she was over before anyone could notice Harry takes her and led her to a deserted corner of the room.

"Hey Hermione. I got a question for you." Harry said.

"And what would that be. Got the homework form last night? Or maybe... Are you coming to watch tryouts today?" Hermione said.

"No it's a little more on the serious side, but would you like to go out Friday night to Hogmeade?" Harry said.

"Um... Actually, Harry I can't" Hermione said.

"Can I ask why?" Harry says.

"Well. I was planning on working on some Head stuff and I have Floor duties on Friday night" Hermione made up a lie to get out of it. She just didn't want to go on a date with Harry.

"Oh alright maybe some other time. Oh... And you want to come to try outs tonight?"

"Sure"

Hermione didn't know why she said no. I mean its Harry. He's like perfect for her. So why'd she say no?

"HERMIONE!! WAIT UP!!" Blade calls after her.

"Yeah." She said as she turned around.

"I know this is going to sound a little sudden but would you like to go out with me Saturday. Out to dinner I mean?" Blade asks.

"Sure! I'd love to" Hermione said.

"Alright well see you later tonight"

"Bye!" Now Hermione was confused. Why'd she lie to Harry and then accept a date with a guy from Slytherin....

A/N : I'm SO SORRY it took me so long to update. Like school ahs been rough I just didn't feel like writing or whatever reason but thanks to my reviewers. Ill TRY and update ASAP.


End file.
